Packaging can comprise a variety of materials, shapes and sizes. Some packaging is configured to hold fluids and fluid-like materials, and may come in rigid or flexible packaging. Often, packaging for fluids comprises an opening that is configured to transfer the fluid out of the packaging in a desired manner, such as by pouring or pumping. Some flexible packaging may comprise polymer or polymer/plastic materials, into which, spouts or fitments may be welded or otherwise engaged to provide a type of seal around the opening. A variety of materials may be stored in such packaging, such as lubricants and additives, automotive chemicals, household and consumer cleaning products, industrial cleaners and chemicals, personal care products, pet and veterinary products, paints and coatings, and much more.